The present invention relates to a unit for guiding the flow of cold gas from the annular chamber that is disposed between the pressure tank wall and the steam generator wall to the circulation blower, or the like of a steam generator of a high-temperature reactor, with hot gas being adapted to be supplied to the steam generator wall via a hot gas deflection or guide mechanism.
In steam generators for high-temperature reactors, the cooled heat-carrier gas that leaves the heat transfer surfaces of the evaporator is collected and is supplied to a circulation blower, fan, or the like.
Steam generators for high-temperature reactors are known where the cold gas flows upwardly concentrically to the wall of the steam generator and to the wall of the pressure tank, where it is collected in a cold-gas collector and is supplied to the circulation fan via a plurality of individual tubes that are distributed over the periphery of the pressure tank and are disposed in the immediate vicinity of the wall of the latter.
A significant drawback of such an arrangement is that the individual tubes that convey the cold gas surround the hot gas guide mechanism along with other components, thus considerably complicating mounting and dismantling of the hot gas guide mechanism.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a simple configuration for guiding the cold gas to the fan, with this configuration assuring good accessibility to the connection elements and also assuring an unimpeded mounting and dismantling of the unit.